In Your Eyes
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: Just a one shot about an agent's, Gracie's, feelings for Alucard.  This is my first Hellsing thing.


This is my first Hellsing thing, ok. The words in italics are from the song "In You Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. Enjoy.

-----------

I stand beside my open window, staring into an abyss of thoughts and concerns of my life. What is my place in this world? What am I to do? I hear a creaking of the door, and I look. No one is there but an empty space in the darkness of my room. I turn my head in sadness as I once again stare into the busy city before me. I hear the creaking of the door again, but this time I do not turn. I jumped at the touch of a hand caressing my shoulder. I turn around, and I see him. "Did I scare you?" I shake my head as I stare into those eyes.

_In your eyes _

"Maybe next time I'll try a little harder," he stated with a hint of mockery. Always thinking that he was superior to everyone before him. I guess I would have to agree with him on that. "I guess you should, but it might not work either," I countered. I looked into his eyes, gleaming with excitement and a possibility of a challenge by a mortal, a woman. His red eyes danced in flames of arrogance, a light smile appearing on his face.

_I get so lost, sometimes_

I smiled back at him, but not in the strength he had. I was too lost in my former thoughts, until he spoke again. "You should stop mopping around in your room, we do need you, you know." He needed me? They did? I laughed lightly to myself. All the organization needed was him, and I couldn't understand why they had asked for me, I couldn't do the things he could. Those eyes of his could scare the shit out of any living soul.

_The light the heat_

And yet they could melt any heart, especially a heart that felt like it could no longer love, a heart like mine. "Daydreaming are we?" he mocked breaking me from my mind. "No. Just thinking that's all." If only he knew the half of it.

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

He always seemed to capture me at any moment he wished, like a game of cat and mouse. How I hated him, and yet I loved every fiber of his being. He smirked. I sighed and pushed him away, needing to urgently get away from him before I collapse. I loved him so much. The way his black hair framed his face, shadowing his fiery eyes in blackness making him seem sinister. I adored the smirks that played upon his lips every time he would talk about something or make you seem like an idiot. I felt so ashamed of loving him, because I knew love was weakness and that he would never love me back.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive  
_

My head screams fool forget him, yet my heart says never let go. I follow my instincts, and follow my head. How can I let go when I never had him in my arms? Love was a game for fools, and it was a game I didn't wish to play. Yet my hearts seems to break as I walk away leaving him behind, everything seemingly in slow motion.

_And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

"Don't go," I think he whispered. Him? The mighty vampire? I stop in my tracks, and his gloved hand reaches out for me to be nearer to him. "Let's play a game." I look at him confused. "Alucard, I am in no mood for games. Please, just let me be." His grip grew stronger, not letting me go. "Alucard…." My words were sealed with a kiss, and as I regained composure, he smiled at me, a pure smile. "Gracie, words cannot describe for what I feel for you. Will you ever love me?" It was a game. I knew it. "Stop playing mind games, it isn't funny." He stopped smiling.

"It isn't a mind game," he said holding my hand in his while his thumb gently rubbed the side, "Mind games are for weaklings. But you are not that weakling." His eyes trapped me once again, and together we walked out of the room together as he said, "I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote you name in my heart, and forever it will stay." He smiled at me and then gently kissed my cheek as I finished, "Because the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

_I am complete_


End file.
